Orange Party
The Rutanian Restoration Party is a libertarian-leaning Rutanian political party originally known as the Orange Party until refounded by Gus Jennings in 3983. Jennings is the current party leader. Establishing the Party The Orange Party was established by William Durden in 2652 as an attempt to minimize the size of the government and put more power in the hands of the individual commonwealths. The first election, with Durden running as candidate for President, resulted in few votes and no Assembly seats. In 2654 the Party Caucus chose Audley Cooper as the new head of the party and shifted several shadow cabinet positions. Durden stayed on as Cooper's Chief-of-Staff and primary advisor. In its 2nd election in 2655 the party gained one seat and a position in the cabinet. Cooper and Durden engineered a great campaign in 2659, after great strides were taken to reduce the central government. The party ended up with 104 seats and 5 cabinet posts. Cooper ran again as presidential nominee in 2662, but came in fourth. The party lost 2 seats overall. Party Structure There is a 10 person Central Committee with 2 representatives from each commonwealth. They decide which issues are on the table for each Caucus and call the Caucus. The Party Caucus consists of all other members, and is called by the Central Committee. All members are encouraged to attend. Nominees for government posts and Parliamentary seats are chosen and the party platform decided. Membership is free and open to all the Rutanian public. Party Platform The Rutanian Restoration Party (RRP) believes that people are born with inalienable rights and that the government is merely an instrument to defend those rights. We are a classical liberal party. We believe thoroughly in devolution, government closer to home is more effective and allows the people to have more say. The RRP, though many of our supporters are of Hosian faith, believe that the government should not impose beliefs on the people and that they people are personally responsible for their own beliefs. Any attempt to infringe upon the rights, liberties or property of the Rutanian people will be opposed by the Rutanian Restoration Party. Party History In January 2701, the Orange Party won a massive victory in the Rutanian elections, taking an absolute majority of the Federal Parliament, as well as putting its first President in the Palace. Audley Cooper, after years of waiting, had finally gotten his chance. Thomas Wenzeslaus took over position of chief advisor to Cooper and became the party's speaker in the Parliament. On November 8, 2718 Audley Cooper announced his withdrawal from politics. Wenzeslaus, and William Durden Jr. emerged as the leading candidates to take over the party. Central Committee member Kelly Brogan also threw her name in the mix. In 2718 Audley Cooper announced his retirement from politics for personal reasons. The Orange Party endorsed the candidacy of Lord Klausenburg from the Republican Elitist Party. Together the parties created the Classical Liberal Coalition for Rutania. The initial goals of the coalition were the prevent anarchy from taking hold through the Commonwealth. After the anarchist crisis abated, the two parties set about insuring the rights of all Rutanians and minimizing the size of government. The elections of the 2740s were not kind to the CLCR, with the Rutanian Heritage Party and the socialists gaining the majirty share of Federal Parliament. Lord Klausenburg remained President, however, ensuring that government was still run by the CLCR. The party dissolved late in the 28th century, but returned for the beginning of the 29th century thanks to the funding of multi-billionaire William Durden Jr. The party re-entered a coalition with the REP called the Rutanian Regime Coalition. The RHP has also become involved. Under Durden, the Junkers regained significant power. The Central Committee then had 7 members belonging to Junker families. The party under Durden, though he attained the presidency, was unable to gain any leeway in the Senate and the newly-formed Rutanian Regime Coalition struggled. Durden's left-leaning policies and selection of leftist senators led to his being voted out of office. He would be succeeded by Roel Vandermark who went to set the foundation for the Vandermark monarchy. Category:Rutania Category:Political parties in Rutania Category:Politics of Rutania